1 Mind of 2 Person
by AlmeiraPrince
Summary: Drarry. BL. AU/AR. Harry menyadari hal aneh yang selalu terjadi di sekitarnya sejak ia berumur 8 tahun. Namun ketika ia berumur 10 tahun, hal yang lebih aneh terjadi padanya. Ia mendapati benak lain terhubung dengan benaknya. Don't Like, Don't Read. Newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. 'Kesadaran' Lain

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Terinspirasi juga dari novel Eragon © Cristopher Paolini, tepatnya hubungan benak antara Eragon dan Saphira (naga miliknya).

Drarry

Cerita murni dari pemikiran Author..

Don't Like, Don't Read..

 _Teks miring_ = percakapan dalam pikiran

"Teks biasa" = percakapan biasa

Semua hal yang terjadi dalam diri anak itu membuatnya dicap aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya ingin segera pergi dari rumah yang telah ditinggalinya selama 10 tahun ini. Dan keinginannya terkabul, sehari lagi ia akan meninggalkan rumah yang bertempat di Privet Drive itu dan hanya kembali ketika liburan musim panas berlangsung. Hal itu lebih baik tentu saja, daripada harus menghabiskan seluruh waktunya menghadapi segala perlakuan kasar dan tak adil dari orang-orang di rumah kecil tersebut. Tersenyum senang, ia mulai merapikan barang-barang yang telah dibelinya di Diagon Alley ke dalam koper. Bekerja ditemani bunyi 'uhu' dari dalam sangkar dibelakangnya.

 _Kau sepertinya senang sekali_. Tersentak, Harry sekejap melupakan benak lain yang selama setahun ini telah menemani dirinya. Ia tentu saja belum terbiasa, tak akan ada orang yang dapat dengan mudah terbiasa jika memiliki 'kesadaran' lain di dalam kepalanya.

 _Tentu saja senang, kau juga pasti akan merasa sangat senang jika akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang membencimu,_ kata Harry sedikit kesal. Ia benci jika harus berbagi pikiran dengan orang lain, walaupun ia lumayan menikmati hal tersebut. Membuat dirinya memiliki teman bicara, teman bicara yang menyebalkan.

Beruntung, mereka hanya berbagi jika salah satu dari mereka memang ingin berbicara satu sama lain, sehingga apapun yg dipikirkan Harry tak dapat diketahui oleh -orang yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya- jika ia tak mengijinkannya. Semacam telepati, namun lebih dalam dari itu. Mereka dapat merasakan perasaan masing-masing, merasakan jika salah satu dari mereka merasa marah, senang, kesal, ataupun sedih.

Harry merenung. _Kau tahu, kita akan bertemu besok, apa salahnya jika kau memberitahuku namamu? Kau bahkan sudah mengetahui namaku sejak pertama kali kita memiliki hubungan aneh ini._ Tak ada balasan yang didengar Harry selama beberapa menit, hingga mebuatnya mengira orang itu kembali mengabaikannya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Harry menyinggung hal tersebut.

 _Biarkan itu menjadi kejutan kecil, Potter. Lagipula kita sudah bertemu di Diagon Alley._ Harry bisa merasakan rasa puas orang itu, membuatnya menggeram jengkel. Mengapa dia membuat Harry menjadi seperti orang bodoh, berbicara selama setahun dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dirinya kenali? Apa salahnya dengan hanya memberi tahu namanya pada Harry? Hal itu tentu tidak sulit, bukan? Harry juga sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka pernah bertemu saat membeli peralatan sekolahnya, tapi hanya sampai disitu. Ia tidak tahu yang mana diantara banyak orang yang ditemuinya di Diagon Alley yang merupakan perwujudan dari orang yang dapat menjangkau benaknya. Mengingat ia bertemu banyak sekali penyihir di tempat itu, bahkan dari berbagai usia.

Mengabaikan si orang misterius, Harry lanjut membereskan perlengkapannya sebelum malam terlalu larut. Setelah ini, ia akan langsung tidur agar hari esok akan cepat datang dan dengan begitu juga membuatnya lebih cepat bertemu oleh orang yang sudah membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Setelah menaruh koper hitam yang lumayan berat di samping pintu kamar yang sekarang menjadi miliknya, Harry berjalan menuju tempat tidur, membuka kacamata, dan membaringkan diri.

Dan bahkan walaupun keinginan untuk tidur yang ia miliki sangat besar, Harry belum dapat memejamkan mata. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian setahun lalu. Kejadian yang sangat membuatnya tercengang, dan bahkan sedikit takut. Mengedipkan mata pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna coklat, Harry mulai memutar kembali ingatan yang dimilikinya.

 **Flashback On**

Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahun Harry yang kesepuluh, tepat ketika jam 12 malam pada tanggal 31 Juli. Harry awalnya hanya merasakan perasaan yang sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman, tanpa tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya yang gelisah pada tempat tidur kecil di lemari bawah tangga, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman itu.

Pikirannya sedikit berdengung seakan ia mendengar suara dengung samar yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Hal ini terus berlanjut selama beberapa waktu, hingga Harry tanpa sadar tertidur di tengah kegelisahannya.

Harry terbangun dengan keributan yang seperti biasa selalu ia dengar di rumah kecil Privet Drive no. 4. Meregangkan badan kecilnya, Harry melupakan sejenak perasaan gelisah yang ia alami semalam, dan bergegas ke dapur agar bibinya yang cerewet tidak mendobrak pintunya karena mengira Harry belum bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

 _Hari ini akan berjalan menyebalkan seperti biasa, tak peduli jika sekarang hari ulang tahunku._ Kata Harry dalam hati, dan sedikit memberengut mengingat sikap keluarga Dursley yang tidak berubah meskipun itu hari ulang tahun keponakan mereka. Keluarga Dursley bahkan akan semakin menyebalkan.

Dengan langkah gontai Harry mulai membereskan dapur, dan membuat sarapan untuk para Dursley yang sekarang tengah duduk di meja makan, dengan Aunt Petunia dan Uncle Vernon memuji penampilan Dudley yang sekarang tengah memakai pakaian baru dan tentunya sangat mahal. Hadiah dari kedua orangtuanya, karena telah menjadi anak yang baik. Harry terkadang merasa iri pada sepupunya itu, tapi juga sekaligus bersyukur. Karena tentu saja ia tidak ingin menjadi anak bodoh dan gemuk seperti Dudley, hanya saja ia membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang tua seperti yang didapatkan Dudley.

 _Siapa kau?_ Harry tersentak, membuatnya menumpahkan air yang ia bawakan untuk Aunt Petunia.

"Cepat bersihkan itu, anak bodoh," Vernon membentak, ketika air membasahi baju yang dipakai istrinya dan membuat Petunia memekik serta bergegas keluar dapur untuk membersihkan diri.

"Ma... Maafkan aku. Tapi tadi aku mendengar seseorang..."

"JANGAN LANJUTKAN!" Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan perkataannya, Harry dikagetkan dengan teriakan pamannya yang menggelegar di ruangan kecil mereka. Harry melihat wajah pamannya yang mulai pucat, dan perlahan-lahan menjadi ungu. Hal itu selalu terjadi setiap Harry mengatakan sesuatu yang dianggap oleh keluarga Dursley aneh, sehingga Harry cepat-cepat menutup rapat mulutnya dan melotot pada Dudley yang terkikik melihat dirinya dimarahi.

"Sekarang kembali ke kamar... tidak, lemarimu dan jangan keluar dari sana!"

Dengan marah Harry mulai meninggalkan dapur, dan menutup pintu lemarinya dengan cukup keras. Kembali memikirkan suara aneh yang entah datang darimana tapi terasa begitu jelas.

Saat Harry mulai melupakan suara itu, Harry kembali mendengarnya bahkan terasa lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. _Aku bertanya siapa ini?_ Harry membelalak, membolak-balikkan kepala, mencoba mencari asal suara yang didengarnya.

 _Apa kau tuli? Atau berpura-pura tuli?_ Suara yang didengar Harry mulai terasa frustasi, dan jengkel di waktu bersamaan.

"Apa... Kau yang siapa?" Harry bertanya, namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Suara aneh itu malah terus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama, mencoba mencari tahu siapa dirinya.

 _Aku sudah menjawabmu dari tadi bodoh._ Harry mengumpat dalam hati, merasa frustasi karena siapapun itu seakan tidak mendengar perkataannya. Apa dirinya harus berteriak agar orang itu bisa mendengarnya? Harry merasa sangat jengkel.

 _Jangan memanggilku bodoh, kau memang tidak menjawab perkataanku._ Harry kembali membelalak. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu dapat mendengar kata-kata yang hanya ia ucapkan dalam hati, sedangkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya tak dapat didengarkan orang misterius itu?

 _Kau bisa mendengarku?_ Harry mencoba sekali lagi mengucapkan kata-kata dalam hatinya.

 _Tentu saja. Dan kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam kepalaku?_

 _Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Kau yang pertama kali muncul dikepalaku, dan menggangguku._ Harry mulai membenci apa yang terjadi pada kepalanya. Dan berfikir hidupnya selalu dipenuhi hal-hal aneh, dan ini semua dimulai ketika ia berumur delapan tahun.

 _Hah! Jangan bercanda. Kau yang pertama masuk dalam kepalaku dan mengangguku. 'Hari ini akan berjalan menyebalkan seperti biasa, tak peduli jika sekarang hari ulang tahunku.'_ Orang itu mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkan Harry dalam hati, ketika ia pertama kali bangun pagi ini. _Seakan aku perlu tahu bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunmu._

 _Kau mendengarnya? Tapi kenapa bisa? Apa yang terjadi disini?_ Harry bertanya-tanya, sangat heran terhadap hal-hal aneh dan mencengangkan yang selalu terjadi disekitarnya.

 _Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, idiot. Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku._

Sedikit menenangkan diri, Harry mulai menjawab. _Aku Harry, Harry Potter. Dan siapa kau?_

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan Harry belum mendapat jawaban. Ia baru saja akan berteriak dalam pikirannya ketika suara itu mulai menjawab.

 _Halo, Potter. Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, hal itu tidaklah penting. Kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, lagipula. Dan sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini._

Harry mulai akan membantah, tapi menyadari jika ia juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, dan otaknya. Lagipula ia bisa menanyakan nama orang-entah-siapa-itu nantinya. Harry yakin mereka akan memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk membahas hal itu.

Dan hari itu dihabiskan oleh Harry dan si orang misterius mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tak menemukan apapun, karena batasan pengetahuan yang mereka miliki. Harry juga tidak berhasil mengorek nama si-orang-misterius dan hanya mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki umur yang sama.

Hari-hari berikutnya mulai mereka lewati dengan berdiskusi dan saling mengejek dalam pikiran, serta mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran masing-masing, walaupun hal itu sangatlah sulit.

 **Flashback Off**

Yeay... Chapter pertama akhirnya selesai. :D

Cerita ini juga telah author terbitkan di wattpad.

Author akan sangat menghargai review dari Anda sekalian, dan tentu saja menerima kritik yang menyangkut pembawaan cerita author.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca...


	2. Chapter 2 Perbedaan

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Terinspirasi juga dari novel Eragon © Cristopher Paolini, tepatnya hubungan benak antara Eragon dan Saphira (naga miliknya).

Drarry

Warning: BL, maybe OOC, PWP

Oh yah, disini Voldemort sudah mati dan tak akan kembali lagi, karena Harry sudah menghancurkannya waktu berumur 1 tahun..

'Teks miring' = percakapan dalam pikiran

"Teks biasa" = percakapan biasa

Harry mendorong troli yang berisi koper dan sangkar Hedwig dengan kedua tangan. Matanya mengarah kesana-kemari mencoba mencari peron 9 3/4. Ia lupa menanyakan pada Hagrid bagaimana cara memasuki peron itu, apakah harus menggunakan tongkat seperti ketika mereka pergi ke Diagon Alley? Ataukah ada tempat khusus yang tersembunyi dari para muggle?

Mendengus, Harry kembali mencoba mencari platform 9 3/4 dengan cukup tergesa-gesa. Ia mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang-orang disekelilingnya karena melihat dirinya yang membawa seekor burung hantu putih. Berfikir ia pasti hanya akan menghabiskan waktu berkeliling tanpa tujuan, Harry mencoba memanggil teman-dalam-pikiran-nya, dan mengabaikan gengsi yang ia miliki.

 _'Ada apa, Potter? Kau menggangguku mencari kompartemen.'_ Harry sedikit meringis merasakan nada ketus dalam kepalanya. Harry sebenarnya malas menanyakan hal ini pada temannya itu karena tahu ia pasti akan diejek habis-habisan, tapi ia juga tidak mau jika harus sampai terlambat dan ditinggalkan oleh kereta yang akan menuju ke Hogwarts.

 _'Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, dasar menyebalkan. Bagaimana cara memasuki peron 9 3/4?'_ Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah, apalagi merasakan jika orang yang ditanyainya saat ini sedang tertawa dalam kepalanya. _'Berhentilah tertawa dan segera jawab pertanyaanku!'_

 _'Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa kau sangat bodoh. Lagipula kenapa Hagrid tidak memberitahumu cara memasukinya? Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus pada dinding antara peron 9 dan 10, dan kau akan memasuki stasiun.'_

Harry menatap dinding kokoh yang berada di seberangnya dengan ngeri. ' _Kau pasti bercanda.'_

' _Aku tidak bercanda. Dan cepatlah, keretanya sudah akan berangkat. Kalau kau takut, cukup berlari saja dan jangan pikirkan apapun.'_ Orang itu sudah mulai kedengaran tak sabar.

Menelan ludah, Harry mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari setelah sebelumnya memastikan tak ada yang menghalangi jalannya. ' _Jika aku menabrak, aku akan mengutukmu setelah kita bertemu.'_

' _Oh yah, coba saja, Potter. Aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan.'_

Mengabaikan cemoohan yang ditujukan padanya, Harry mulai berlari dan menutup mata ketika dinding di antara peron 9 dan 10 berada tepat di depannya. Ia tetap menutup mata, dan sedikit heran karena tidak menabrak apapun. Alih-alih menabrak, Harry merasakan dirinya ditarik ke belakang hingga membuatnya berhenti mendorong troli. Harry membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya berada tepat di antara kumpulan orang-orang yang memakai jubah dan juga beberapa diantara mereka ada yang membawa seekor burung hantu seperti dirinya.

"Berhenti melongo dan segeralah masuk ke dalam kereta."

Harry mengalihkan pandangan dari kereta merah yang berada tak jauh darinya, dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya sedang melipat kedua tangan, menatap Harry datar. "Uh... Yah, baiklah. Terima kasih, er..." Harry tergagap di depan anak laki-laki yang baru saja menolongnya dari menabrak orang-orang di dalam stasiun.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." Bocah berambut pirang itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Harry. Harry yang masih sedikit bingung, segera menyambutnya.

"Kurasa kita pernah bertemu," kata Harry sambil mengingat-ingat. Oh yah, dia memang pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu ketika berada di toko Madam's Malkin, dan mereka membicarakan quidditch. Baru saja ingin kembali berbicara, Harry kembali ditarik oleh Draco dengan sedikit kasar, membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada trolinya. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyingkirlah dari sana sebelum kau ditabrak." Dan benar saja, setelah Draco berkata seperti itu seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari mereka keluar-atau-masuk dari palang yang tadinya dilewati oleh Harry, disusul oleh 3 anak laki-laki lain dan juga 2 orang wanita yang salah satunya masih sangat kecil. Harry menatap mereka dengan diam, memerhatikan interaksi yang dilakukan oleh keluarga mereka yang seluruhnya berambut merah.

"Weasley," kata Draco sambil mendengus.

"Hah? Apa?" Harry menatap Draco heran.

"Tidak ada, sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum kereta berangkat." Draco membawa Harry memasuki kereta, lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga mencapai kompartemen yang berada di bagian paling ujung. Dalam perjalanan, Harry tak henti-hentinya menoleh kesana-kemari menatap keajaiban yang terjadi disekitarnya. Beruntung, belum ada yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah _The-Boy-Who-Live_ , jika tidak Harry pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ditengah keasikannya memandangi anak-anak yang melakukan sihir, Harry teringat pada 'teman-misteriusnya'. Ia belum tahu dimana temannya itu berada sekarang, dan Harry sungguh tak sabar untuk menemuinya. Jadi ketika ia dan Draco telah duduk tenang di dalam kompartemen yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua, Harry mulai memusatkan pikiran. ' _Kau dimana? Aku sudah berada dalam kereta.'_

' _Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu dimana aku?'_ Harry mendapat jawaban dengan sangat cepat.

' _Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat penasaran, kau tahu,'_ kata Harry sedikit jengkel.

' _Baiklah... Aku berada tepat di hadapanmu.'_

Harry butuh beberapa detik untuk memahaminya, ia segera mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Menatap tidak percaya pada Draco yang sedang menatapnya bosan. ' _Itu sungguh kau?'_

' _Tentu saja, bodoh. Apa kau tidak bisa memahami perkataanku?'_ kata-kata tersebut diucapkan dalam pikiran bersamaan dengan Draco yang menggelengkan kepala pada Harry, seakan ia tidak habis pikir betapa bodohnya Harry.

Cemberut, Harry memutuskan mereka akan terlihat aneh jika terus berbicara dalam pikiran. "Berhenti menyebutku bodoh, aku hanya tidak menyangka itu kau. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya? Dan bukankah kau sedang mencari kompartemen?"

"Kau yang tidak bertanya. Dan setelah mencari kompartemen yang nyaman, aku segera keluar untuk mencarimu karena takut kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, seperti kebiasaanmu." Draco menyeringai melihat Harry yang melotot padanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku?" Harry berkata dengan nada frustasi, melemparkan pandangan sebal pada Draco lalu mencari buku dalam koper yang ia bawa. Memutuskan lebih baik menggunakan waktunya untuk membaca sesuatu daripada harus mendengarkan Draco yang selalu saja mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu, berhentilah menekuk wajah, kau terlihat tambah jelek," kata Draco yang melihat Harry terus cemberut di balik buku sejarah Hogwarts yang dipegangnya.

Baru saja ingin membalas, Harry dikagetkan oleh bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan cukup keras. Di depan pintu kompartemen mereka, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri kikuk menatap mereka.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Tempat lain sudah penuh," kata anak itu.

Harry menatap Draco yang menggelengkan kepala dengan tak kentara padanya. Ia sedikit heran mengapa Draco terlihat terganggu dan tidak ingin berada dalam satu kompartemen yang sama dengan anak laki-laki itu, yang sekarang Harry sadari merupakan salah satu dari keluarga berambut merah yang tadi ia perhatikan.

Mengabaikan Draco, Harry segera mengangguk. "Tentu saja, hanya kami berdua di sini." Harry tersenyum, dan sedikit menyingkirkan barang-barangnya agar anak itu dapat duduk di sampingnya.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan?'_ Harry segera menatap Draco ketika anak itu memprotes apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

' _Aku mengajaknya duduk bersama kita,'_ kata Harry sembari tersenyum geli ketika Draco melotot padanya. ' _Lagipula kenapa kau terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya? Bukankah kalian baru kali ini bertemu?'_ Harry merasa sangat heran pada temannya itu.

' _Aku hanya tidak menyukainya, dan itu tidak perlu alasan.'_

' _Dasar, aneh.'_

"Er... Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan saling menatap seperti itu?" Ron mengerutkan kening melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Harry dan Draco, saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Seakan mereka bisa saling membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Harry tersenyum kikuk pada Ron.

"Oh, yah. Namaku Ronald Weasley, kalian bisa memanggilku Ron," kata Ron, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Harry yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Dengan senang hati Harry menyambut uluran tersebut. "Aku Harry Potter, dan kau juga bisa memanggilku Harry." Harry tak luput melihat perubahan pada wajah Ron, dan pandangan mata anak berambut merah itu pada bekas luka yang ada di dahinya. Dengan gerakan kikuk, Harry sedikit merapikan poni yang ia miliki berusaha menutupi bekas lukanya.

Menyadari ketidaksopanannya Ron segera mengalihkan pandangan, lalu ganti menatap Draco yang sedang memerhatikan Harry. "Dan kau..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perkataan Ron segera terpotong. "Draco Malfoy, dan kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Weasel."

Harry memerhatikan Ron yang sekarang sedang melotot pada Draco atas hinaan yang diterimanya dan terlihat menahan umpatan, sedangkan Draco hanya menatap santai anak berambut merah itu. Menghela nafas, Harry yakin bahwa kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya sekarang akan sangat sulit untuk akur.

Hogwarts. Kastil megah yang terletak di Skotlandia, tempat para penyihir Inggris belajar mengendalikan kekuatan mereka. Harry sangat tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa diterima di sekolah sihir ini, lebih tak menyangka lagi bahwa kedua orangtuanya merupakan penyihir yang cukup terkenal.

Saat memasuki Aula Besar dimana para murid dengan kelas yang lebih tinggi telah duduk sesuai asrama masing-masing, Harry merasa sangat gugup. Dia tak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, mengingat di Privet Drive ia lebih sering dianggap tak ada. Beruntung, sekarang Harry berada di tengah-tengah antara Ron dan Draco sehingga tubuh kecilnya dapat sedikit tersembunyi. Harry juga dapat melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan dari kastil Hogwarts, dimulai dari langit-langitnya hingga lilin-lilin yang melayang. Hal tersebut sedikit, sangat sedikit membuat rasa gugupnya menghilang.

' _Tenanglah, kau terlihat sangat gugup._ ' Kata-kata Draco sedikit mengagetkan Harry, membuatnya menoleh pada Draco yang sedang menatapnya.

' _Aku tidak gugup,'_ balas Harry sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Beberapa anak menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, sedikit heran karena melihat interaksi mereka yang tak biasa. Dalam pandangan anak-anak lain, medeka hanya saling menatap cukup lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Bunyi kursi yang diletakkan dengan cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian seluruh sekolah. Prof. McGonagall yang membawa topi lusuh dan kertas yang berisikan nama-nama anak kelas satu berdiri tegak di depan aula. Pengajar transfigurasi itu mulai mengabsen satu-persatu anak untuk diseleksi, membuat barisan anak kelas satu yang awalnya cukup banyak mulai menipis. Harry yang menjadi salah satu dari 10 anak yang tersisa untuk diseleksi mulai semakin gugup, apalagi tanpa adanya keberadaan Draco diasampingnya yang dapat menghilangkan sedikit kegugupannya karena bocah pirang itu telah diseleksi di Slytherhin, asrama yang menurut Ron tempat terlahirnya penyihir-penyihur jahat. Tetapi Harry tak ingin dengan mudah memercayainya, ia tidak ingin menilai seseorang yang berasal dari asrama ular itu dengan penilaian buruk hanya karena Voldemort adalah murid yang pernah diseleksi disana. Harry menghela nafas, dan berharap topi seleksi akan menempatkannya di asrama yang sesuai dengannya.

"Potter, Harry," suara tegas Prof. McGonagall membuat seluruh aula seketika senyap, banyak mata yang menatap Harry ketika anak itu mulai berjalan ke arah kursi dimana topi seleksi berada. Semua orang ingin tahu dimana anak-yang-bertahan-hidup akan ditempatkan. Dengan sedikit gugup, Harry lalu duduk dan tak lama kemudian topi seleksi telah berada di kepalanya.

"Hmm.. Sulit sangat sulit," kata topi seleksi dengan suara rendah. Ia membaca isi otak Harry dan mengatakan bahwa anak berkacamata itu memiliki kriteria keempat asrama sehingga membuat sang topi sedikit bingung untuk memasukkannya di asrama yang mana. Harry yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya berharap penyeleksiannya cepat selesai dan dia tidak masalah dimana topi seleksi akan menempatkannya. "Baiklah kalau kau berfikir begitu."

Dan akhirnya. "SLYTHERIN."

Suara topi seleksi yang menggelar membuat seluruh aula hening. Harry yang ingin hal ini cepat selesai tak memerdulikannya, ia menaruh topi lusuh itu lalu segera beranjak ke arah asrama yang murid-muridnya mengenakan dasi hijau, tidak memerdulikan sebagian isi aula yang ternganga menatapnya.

' _Kau suka sekali membuat orang terkejut.'_ Suara rendah dalam kepalanya membuat Harry menoleh, menatap Draco yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. Ia lalu menatap ke seberang aula dimana Ron dan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya masih terlihat sering mencuri pandang kearahnya, seakan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

' _Bukan salahku kalau topi seleksi menempatkanku disini, lagipula aku tak keberatan jika berada di asrama Slytherin.'_ Harry memainkan sendok yang ia pegang, lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan tak perduli jika orang-orang masih menatapnya aneh, lagipula jarang-jarang 'kan dia bisa makan enak dan sepuasnya seperti saat ini.

Harry menguap, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kasur miliknya. Ia baru sadar jika dirinya tak lagi berada di rumah keluarga Dursley, dan hal ini membuatnya tersenyum. Tak ada lagi yang akan selalu memerlakukannya seperti pesuruh, setidaknya sampai liburan musim panas yang akan datang.

Kamar yang Harry tempati hanya berisikan 2 orang, ia sendiri dan juga seorang anak bernama Blaise Zabini. Kamar itu didominasi oleh warna hijau, dan panji-panji berbentuk ular, mengingatkan Harry akan warna matanya sendiri.

Setelah memakai kacamata, Harry mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Blaise berdiri disana sembari mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang dipegangnya. Anak itu terlihat berjalan ke arah lemari lalu mengambil jubah. Merasa ia harusnya menyapa duluan, Harry sedikit berdehem.

"Hai, aku Harry, Harry Potter. Salam kenal." Harry tersenyum gugup, saat anak itu berbalik menghadapnya dan terlihat sedang menilai Harry.

"Blaise Zabini," kata Blaise lalu melanjutkan kesibukannya. Harry menghela nafas, apa semua murid Slytherin sangat dingin? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Berfikir tak akan ada gunanya jika ia terus duduk diam, Harry lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, Harry mendengar suara Blaise yang seperti sedang memperingatkannya.

"Setelah ini kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Harry Potter."

TBC

Dan chap 2 selesai...

Setelah ini mungkin permasalahannya akan mulai keluar, mungkin yah.

Sebenarnya aku masih mau ngelanjut ceritanya, tapi nggak ada waktu. Selain itu mau UAS juga, dan daripada updatenya nanti lama banget lebih baik diupdate sekarang.

Terima kasih buat para reader, reviewer, follower, n favoriter...

Dan banyak terima kasih untuk **shieru aozora** atas usulnya.


	3. Chapter 3 Larangan

Disclaimer: Ada di Ch. Sebelumnya

"Teks" - percakapan biasa

' _ **Teks**_ ' - percakapan dalam benak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mistletoe dan berbagai hiasan natal memenuhi Aula Besar. Meja kecil yang disusun melingkar di tengah ruangan menyambut Harry ketika ia dan Daphne memasuki Aula. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang tetap tinggal di Hogwarts untuk merayakan natal, dan itu termasuk mereka berdua yang merupakan satu-satunya siswa Slytherin yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal.

Harry sangat berterima kasih pada sahabat wanitanya itu karena memutuskan untuk menemani Harry di Hogwarts dan hanya mengatakan kepada Mrs. Greengras jika ia ingin merasakan bagaimana natal di Hogwarts. Alasan yang aneh memang, tapi untung saja orangtua Daphne tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, dan juga beberapa guru termasuk Dumbledore dan Prof. McGonagall. Beberapa orang mengangkat kepala ketika Harry dan Daphne mencapai meja makan, namun segera mengalihkan pandangan, kecuali Prof. Dumbledore yang masih tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

Berbagai makanan terhidang di meja yang cukup kecil itu, dan setelahnya hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar mengisi keheningan.

Harry menghabiskan makanannya dengan diam, ia sedikit merindukan Draco yang biasanya akan 'berbicara' padanya ditiap kesempatan. Tapi entah kenapa, seminggu terakhir setelah liburan dimulai, Draco tak pernah lagi membalas panggilan Harry dengan cara komunikasi mereka seperti yang biasanya-melalui pikiran.

Draco mengabaikan Harry, membuat anak itu merasakan kekosongan yang aneh dalam kepalanya.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy menatap putranya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia telah mendengar dari beberapa koleganya yang tentunya berdarah murni dan memiliki anak yang juga bersekolah di Hogwarts, tentang kedekatan sang anak dengan _The-Boy-Who-Live._

Lucius sebenarnya tidak terlalu memedulikan dengan siapa anaknya berteman, karena ia yakin Draco mampu memilah dengan baik yang mana yang hanya seorang penjilat ataukah yang tidak memandang seseorang hanya dengan status belaka. Namun kali ini berbeda, akan ada beberapa pihak yang akan mencelakakan Draco jika ia terus mempertahankan pertemanannya dengan bocah Potter itu.

Orang-orang yang diketahui Lucius Malfoy sangat berbahaya, dan sekarang sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendam Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Jadi, untuk apa _Father_ memanggilku? Aku bahkan baru sampai beberapa jam yang lalu," kata Draco yang saat ini tengah sangat lelah setelah perjalanan panjang yang dilaluinya dari Hogwarts untuk mencapai Malfoy Manor.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk, dan sedikit melirik pada Narcissa Malfoy yang duduk tepat disamping ayahnya. Draco tahu ada hal penting yang harus diberitahukan kepadanya, namun saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidur singkatnya tadi, juga mungkin sedikit menggoda Harry yang sekarang terjebak di kastil Hogwarts bersama Daphne.

"Draco, aku ingin kau menjauhi Harry Potter. Tak ada pertemanan apapun dengannya setelah kau kembali ke Hogwarts." Suara datar dan tegas itu menyadarkan Draco yang sempat melamun memikirkan apa saja yang bisa membuat Harry jengkel.

Draco menatap ayahnya tidak setuju. Ia memang tahu kedua orangtuanya merupakan mantan pengikut Dia-yang-Namanya-Tak-boleh-Disebut, tapi itu dulu. Dan bukan dirinya. Draco tidak ingin hanya gara-gara masa lalu orangtuanya ia dilarang untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi temannya.

"Tapi... kenapa, _Father_?" Draco bertanya ragu-ragu. Sebelum ini ia belum pernah mempertanyakan hal-hal yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya.

"Berteman dengan bocah itu hanya akan membuatmu mendapat masalah, Draco. Dan kau tak perlu mempertanyakan alasannya. Semua ini demi kepentinganmu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu kepada anaknya, Lucius segera beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Narcissa dan Draco dalam keheningan. Ia hanya berharap Narcissa dapat membantunya meyakinkan Draco, walaupun Lucius yakin Draco pasti tidak akan mengecawakannya dengan melanggar apapun yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

Draco menatap pintu yang ditutup Lucius, mencoba memikirkan alasan yang membuat ayahnya seperti ini. Draco tahu keluarga Malfoy adalah pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi bukankah Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Harry sewaktu anak itu berumur 1 tahun? Jadi untuk apa ayahnya menyuruh dirinya menjauhi Harry? Lagipula semua orang di dunia sihir, bahkan kementrian telah mengetahui bahwa keluarga Malfoy sekarang telah kembali ke jalan yang benar, bukan seperti dulu. Jadi apa salahnya jika dirinya berteman dengan orang yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan?

Berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepala bocah sebelas tahun itu berhenti ketika dirasakannya seseorang menduduki tempat kosong disampingnya. Draco menatap Narcissa yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kalau kau masih belum bisa menerima permintaan ayahmu, kau bisa berteman dengan Harry Potter secara sembunyi-sembunyi," kata Narcissa lembut seakan mengetahui keengganan anaknya. "Tapi jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat kalian bercengkrama dengan akrab, ada banyak mata di Hogwarts yang sangat berbahaya, dan ayahmu punya alasan bagus untuk memerintahkan hal itu."

Draco menatap ibunya terkejut, karena baru kali ini ia diberi saran seperti itu oleh ibunya. "Tapi... Bagaimana jika _father_ mengetahuinya?"

"Dia tidak akan tahu jika kau pandai menyembunyikan hal ini dari seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Lagipula ibu tahu jika kau sangat dekat dengan Potter, hal itu terlihat dari caramu menatap ayahmu tadi saat melarangmu berteman dengan anak itu."

"Tapi, mother..."

"Aku tidak memaksamu melakukannya, hanya memberi saran, son. Jadi kau bisa memilih yang mana yang lebih baik." Narcissa lalu beranjak mengikuti suaminya melewati pintu putih menuju ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan Draco yang menatap perapian di depannya.

 **Hogwarts**

Harry berjalan dengan enggan menuju kamarnya. Hari ini anak-anak yang berlibur akan kembali ke Hogwarts, dan Harry tidak ingin bertemu dengan Draco yang terus-menerus mengabaikannya semenjak liburan. "Sampai jumpa malam nanti, Daphne." Harry melambai pada temannya yang sedang asyik membaca buku di ruang rekreasi.

"Okay, tapi jangan terlambat. Kalau tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu menuju Aula Besar," kata Daphne, sembari menatap Harry dengan pandangan serius.

Harry tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Daphne memang orang yang sangat membenci keterlambatan. Tapi itu tak masalah, Harry sudah terbiasa melakukan segala hal dengan tepat waktu selama di Privet Drive.

Mengingat keluarga ibunya membuat Harry sedikit berwajah masam. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Harry membuka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Blaise, lalu segera membaringkan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. ' _ **Draco... Hei**_.' Harry mencoba kembali memanggil Draco, walau ia tahu pasti tidak akan ada tanggapan.

Harry merasa bodoh, kenapa hanya karena Draco tidak pernah memedulikannya selama liburan ia menjadi uring-uringan, dia masih punya banyak-tidak, beberapa teman di asrama Slytherin yang akan selalu menemaninya. Seharusnya Harry bisa santai seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, karena pasti si pirang itu juga akan merasa biasa-biasa saja. Yah, Harry akan mencobanya, walaupun mungkin tidak akan berhasil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Harry?" tanya Blaise ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menemukan Harry yang sedang menutupi kepala dengan bantal. Temannya itu terlihat sedikit kacau. Blaise hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang dilakukan Harry di dalam kamar, sedangkan saat ini cuaca sangat cerah yang merupakan saat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar.

Harry terlonjak, ia tak mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. "Oh, Blaise... Kau sudah kembali?" Harry tersenyum kikuk. Blaise merupakan salah satu dari sedikit siswa Slytherin yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan anak itu merupakan teman yang baik, walaupun sedikit misterius. Blaise bahkan tidak mau memberitahu Harry apa arti perkataannya tempo lalu. Perkataan yang menyuruh Harry untuk berhati-hati.

"Sudah sedari tadi. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun, jadi disinilah aku. Apa kau sudah selesai menginterogasiku?" kata Harry dengan nada kesal.

Blaise menatap Harry tidak percaya, dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. "Kau terlihat kacau."

Harry memberengut. Rambutnya memang selalu berantakan, dan bajunya kusut karena dipakai berbaring. Ia merapikan sedikit penampilannya, lalu segera beranjak keluar kamar. Harry tak ingin Blaise menanyainya dengan hal-hal aneh lainnya.

Suara berisik terdengar dari arah ruang rekreasi, membuat Harry sedikit ragu untuk menuju ke sana, karena Harry masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu dengan Draco. Dia tak mungkin langsung mengkonfrontasi anak itu karena mengabaikannya di depan anak-anak lain, lagipula mungkin saja Draco punya alasan bagus yang membuatnya mengabaikan Harry selama liburan ini.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Harry melangkahkan kaki menuju sumber suara. Disana anak-anak Slytherin terlihat berbincang satu sama lain, mungkin saling membandingkan liburan mereka. Harry mengelilingkan pandangan, dan dengan kecewa tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Nott terlihat berbincang dengan Parkinson bersama Crabbe di salah satu sudut ruang rekreasi, entah dimana Goyle yang biasanya juga bersama mereka. Di depan perapian beberapa anak kelas enam dan tujuh menduduki sofa empuk, mengambil tempat yang paling bagus di sana. Daphne tak terlihat, mungkin sedang berada dalam kamarnya, membuat Harry memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit sebelum makan malam. Tak ada gunanya ia terus berada disana karena Harry tak begitu akrab dengan anak-anak Slytherin yang lain.

Mendorong pintu yang menuju koridor gelap dan sedikit lembab, Harry tak memerhatikan Nott dan teman-temannya yang sedang menatap aneh dirinya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar bergema di koridor sepi itu. Harry mempercepat langkah. Ia memikirkan untuk pergi ke tempat Hagrid, sudah cukup lama Harry tidak mengunjungi teman besarnya itu. Namun dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju dirinya, menghentikan Harry.

Draco dan Goyle. Mereka terlihat berbincang serius dan sepertinya sedang menuju ruang rekreasi. Berjalan tepat ke arah Harry, yang membeku menatap mereka.

Harry membuka mulutnya sedikit, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokan, Draco bahkan tidak menatapnya. Draco dan Goyle berjalan melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

' _ **DRACO**_ _ **!'**_ teriak Harry dalam kepalanya, sembari berbalik menatap Draco yang tampaknya tak mendengar sedikitpun teriakan yang pastinya terdengar dalam kepala anak laki-laki itu. Harry menatap marah pada punggung Draco, matanya sedikit berkaca. Ia yakin Draco sengaja melakukan ini padanya, entah untuk apa. Dan Harry sangat ingin mengutuk bocah itu.

Harry berbalik, bergegas meninggalkan koridor yang tampak gelap ini.

Perkataan Goyle hanya terdengar samar-samar bagi Draco, pikirannya sedang berkelana pada Harry. Sebenarnya ia sungguh tak ingin bersikap seperti itu pada Harry, tapi ia masih harus memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan agar dapat lepas dari situasi yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Draco tak pernah sekalipun melanggar perintah ayahnya, tapi saran ibunya sangat menggiurkan.

Draco bisa saja terus berbincang pada Harry dengan cara mereka yang seperti biasanya, namun ia pasti harus memberikan alasan pada Harry agar mau menyembunyikan pertemanan mereka. Karena bocah berkacamata itu akan terus bertanya kenapa Draco tak mau lagi terlihat bersamanya di Hogwarts.

Draco mencoba fokus terhadap apa yang dikatakan Goyle, sampai ia melihat anak yang dipikirkannya sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

Draco mengalihkan pandangan, ia tidak ingin Goyle tahu ia masih ingin berteman dengan Harry.

Draco dan Goyle terus berbincang dengan suara pelan mengenai liburan mereka, tidak memedulikan Harry yang terdiam menatap mereka berdua. Sungguh, Draco sangat ingin menyapa bocah berkacamata itu dan menggodanya lagi seperti saat sebelum liburan. Namun perjanjian Draco dengan ayahnya menahan dirinya.

Sampai suara teriakan Harry yang terdengar marah sekaligus sedih mencapai benak Draco. Saat itu Draco merasakan pertahanannya untuk menjauhi Harry melemah.

Draco menutup mata, ' _ **temui aku besok setelah makan siang, sebelum pelajaran, di dekat Black Lake. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya**_.' Dan dengan itu Draco melanjutkan langkah, sebelum Goyle menyadari ia sempat berhenti.

Draco bisa saja menjelaskannya melalui benak mereka yang terhubung, tapi ia merasa hal-hal seperti ini sebaiknya dijelaskan secara langsung.

Harry sendiri segera membalikkan badan menghentikan langkahnya untuk segera pergi dari koridor itu, dan menatap Draco yang tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju asrama Slytherin seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Harry tak tahu harus merasa senang, ataukah kesal dengan sikap Draco ini, tapi ia bersyukur Draco mau menjelaskan sikapnya pada Harry.

Harry kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan sedikit lebih ringan menuju kearah pondok Hagrid. Ia tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Dan jika penjelasan yang diberikan Draco sangat tidak masuk akal, Harry berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengutuk anak itu.

TBC

And... Chap 3 done.

Maaf karena keterlambatannya yah...

Akhir2 ini banyak kesibukan, dan nggak bisa janji kalau chap. 4 nya bakalan fast update.

Karena sepertinya percakapan benak Harry dan Draco tidak terlalu bisa dibedakan jika hanya dimiringkan, jadi saya merubahnya lagi. mohon maaf yah, jika ada yg kurang nyaman dengan perubahan yg terus menerus ini. Tapi setelah ini tidak akan berubah lagi kok. Terima kasih untuk seluruh reader, reviewer, dll. Dan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk saran2 kalian.

Saya juga mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membalas semua reviewnya. Cerita ini bakalan punya masalahah kok, dan di chap ini masalahnya sudah mulai keluar, sedangkan alasan mereka bisa telepati akan di bahas di beberapa chap depan.


	4. Chapter 4 Alasan

Harry potter © J.K. Rowling

"Teks" - percakapan biasa

' _Teks_ ' - percakapan dalam benak.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu berjalan dengan lambat. Harry yang sangat menantikan pertemuannya dengan Draco, hanya mangaduk makanan yang ada di depannya dengan malas.

Daphne yang sedari tadi menatap anak itu segera angkat bicara, "apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ah... Tidak, kok," jawab Harry, dan setelah terdiam sesaat manambahkan, "aku akan bertemu dengan Draco setelah ini. Kurasa ada yang ingin dibicarakannya."

"Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Aku tak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti." Harry meringis, lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Mendengar jawaban itu Daphne semakin penasaran. Namun karena melihat Harry yang sepertinya sangat gugup, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk memborbardir sahabatnya itu dengan banyak pertanyaan. "Baiklah."

Keheningan meliputi kedua sahabat itu, yang hanya ditemani suara riuh murid Hogwarts lainnya yang sibuk bercanda.

Harry tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Draco padanya. Mungkin saja Draco hanya ingin mengatakan agar Harry jangan mengganggunya lagi. Menggelengkan kepala, Harry segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Harry tidak tahu mengapa anak itu tiba-tiba menjauhinya, namun setidaknya ia sangat ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik sikap dingin Draco akhir-akhir ini.

Lima belas menit sebelum waktu pertemuannya dengan Draco, Harry telah berada di bawah pohon di pinggir Danau Hitam.

Memainkan tongkat sihirnya, ia menghela napas. Dirinya terlalu bersemangat sehingga tak menyadari waktu dan datang terlalu cepat.

Lima belas menit itu dilaluinya dengan mencoba mempraktikan transfigurasi yang ia pelajari sebelumnya. Bosan, Harry lalu menyelipkan tongkat di jubah gelap yang ia pakai.

Beberapa saat kemudian dan belum ada tanda-tanda dari Draco, Harry mulai merasa kesal. Harry memandang Danau Hitam, dan melihat makhluk-makhluk sihir yang terkadang berada di permukaan danau itu.

Sampai saat ini Harry merasa seperti berada di alam mimpi. Seakan masih ada sebagian dari dirinya yang belum percaya jika ia adalah seorang penyihir, dan bisa menjauh dari keluarga Dursley untuk sementara waktu.

Terbenam dalam pemikirannya yang mengagumi segala hal yang ada di Hogwarts dan betapa menyenangkannya jika ia bisa tinggal selamanya di sekolah sihir itu, Harry tak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, memandangnya dengan aneh.

Dorongan pelan di kepala menyentakkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar aneh," tanya Draco yang sedari tadi melihat Harry memandangi Danau Hitam dengan senyuman.

Harry yang kesal karena dibangunkan dari lamunan indahnya, menatap Draco cemberut. "Bukan urusanmu."

Draco hanya mendengus. Lalu duduk disamping Harry. Membuat anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu terdorong ke samping, memberi ruang pada si rambut pirang untuk bersandar di pohon.

Keheningan menghinggapi keduanya. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Hanya suara hewan-hewan kecil yang terdengar dalam kesunyian itu.

Harry yang sudah lelah menunggu angkat bicara. "Jadi... untuk apa kau memanggilku? Apa kau akan memberitahukan alasanmu karena mengabaikanku?" Harry sedikit meringis setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Ia terdengar seperti sedang merajuk.

Memandang pria disampingnya, Harry dapat melihat jika Draco mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dia katakan. Harry tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Ia senang karena sepertinya Draco akan memberikan alasan mengapa ia mengabaikan Harry, tapi disisi lain juga sedih karena Draco seperti terlihat ragu-ragu dan tidak nyaman.

"Ayahku.." Draco memulai, "tidak ingin aku berteman denganmu lagi."

Menatap Harry yang sepertinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa, ia menambahkan, "aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tapi sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan Death Eater."

"Kau tahu, ayahku merupakan bekas Death Eater. Dan meskipun ia telah dinyatakan tidak bersalah oleh Kementrian, kurasa ia masih berhubungan dengan mantan Death Eater lainnya."

Harry yang sekarang telah mengetahui kalau Death Eater merupakan pengikut Vol- Kau-Tahu-Siapa membelalakkan matanya. Ia memang tahu jika Lucius Malfoy merupakan mantan Pelahap Maut, tapi ia tidak mengira jika ayah Draco masih sering berhubungan dengan Death Eater lainnya.

"Dan aku pernah mendengar jika Pelahap Maut lainnya masih melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan kecil, meskipun pemimpin mereka sudah dipastikan telah dikalahkan olehmu, Harry."

"Tapi.. Apa hubungannya dengan melarangku berteman denganmu lagi?" Harry yang masih mencoba memahami kata-kata Draco bertanya.

"Kurasa dia takut jika aku tetap berteman denganmu, maka aku dan keluargaku akan menjadi target mereka berikutnya. Dan meskipun ayahku masih sering berhubungan dengan Pelahap Maut lainnya, aku yakin dia tidak ikut secara langsung dengan kejahatan-kejahatan mereka.

Draco terdiam sejenak.

"Dan ada beberapa murid Hogwarts yang orangtuanya merupakan bekas Pelahap Maut."

Harry menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Kata-kata Draco yang menyatakan jika keluarganya terancam karena ia berteman dengan Harry membuat ia memahami bagaimana situasi Draco.

Harry tahu jika para Pelahap Maut tidak sepenuhnya sirna. Ia tidak cukup naif untuk menganggap bahwa semua pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah berada di Azkaban saat ini. Pasti ada beberapa yang lolos dari Kementrian. Namun, mendengar bahwa jika mereka masih sering berkumpul dan melakukan kejahatan membuat Harry gugup.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Harry, Draco berkata, "Kau tak perlu takut, Hogwarts merupakan salah satu tempat tidak di dunia sihir. Kurasa tidak akan ada dari mereka yang berani untuk menyakitimu di Hogwarts. Terutama dengan adanya Dumbledore."

"Yah.. Kau benar."

"Tapi," Harry melanjutkan. "Kurasa kau harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan ayahmu, Draco."

Harry menatap rumput di depannya dengan sedih. Meskipun ia tidak ingin memutuskan pertemanannya dengan pria pirang itu, Harry harus mengutamakan keselamatan Draco dan keluarganya.

Sebuah tangan mengangkat dagu Harry. Membuatnya bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu. "Kau tahu... Kita masih bisa berteman meskipun kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ibuku yang membuatku memikirkan ini." Draco menatap lekat-lekat Harry. "Itupun kalau kau mau."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

"Tak akan ada yang tahu jika kau pintar, dasar bodoh."

"Hey! Kau tak perlu menghinaku," Harry berseru. "Ah.. Kau benar, lagipula kita berada di asrama yang sama. Dan meskipun kita jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua kita tetap bisa sering 'berkomunikasi'."

Memikirkan cara dirinya dan Draco dapat 'berkokumunikasi' membuat Harry tersenyum. Ia masih belum tahu mengapa mereka dapat bertelepati satu sama lain, tapi pasti ada suatu alasan yang membuat mereka dapat melakukan hal itu.

Harry telah beberapa kali mencoba bertanya kepada teman seasramanya apakah ada dari mereka yang dapat berkomunikasi hanya dengan pikiran, namun mereka hanya menatap Harry aneh.

Mungkin dia perlu mencari ke perpustakaan.

Tersadar oleh gerakan di sampingnya, Harry melihat Draco telah berdiri dan mengambil tas serta buku-bukunya.

"Aku harus kembali, Goyle mungkin mencariku."

"Okay," kata Harry. _'Tapi kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku lagi,'_ tambahnya melalui telepati mereka.

 _'Kau tidak perlu khawatir'_. Draco melambaikan tangan.

Harry mengamati punggung Draco menjauh, sedikit lega karena masalah mereka telah teratasi.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya?" tanya Daphne.

"Kurasa begitu," Harry mengangkat kepala dan melihat Daphne yang menatapnya dari atas buku Transfigurasi.

Mengangkat alis, Daphne menatap datar Harry yang hanya menjawabnya dengan kata yang ambigu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah saat ini masalah ku sudah selesai atau tidak." Harry tersenyum kaku. "Tapi kurasa saat ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Harry sangat ingin menceritakan apa kesepakatan yang dibuatnya bersama Draco kepada sahabat wanitanya itu. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Draco untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang lain.

"Terserahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau bisa fokus untuk mengerjakan tugasmu." Daphne kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada buku di hadapannya.

"Kau benar," jawab Harry yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Daphne yang seakan tidak ingin terlihat khawatir.

Anak berkacamata itu kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas herbologi nya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, mencoba menyelesaikan tugas yang begitu menumpuk.

Dapat dilihatnya Draco dan teman-temannya berada di seberang mereka, sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Karena ruang rekreasi yang luas dan begitu bising, tak ada yang memerhatikan pembicaraan Daphne dan Harry.

"Hey, Harry," mulai Daphne ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" Harry menatap Daphne yang tidak biasanya terlihat seperti itu.

"Kau masih ingat tentang komunikasi pikiran yang pernah kau tanyakan padaku? Harry mengangguk. "Kurasa aku pernah membacanya di suatu buku. Tapi, hal itu hanya diceritakan secara sekilas."

"Benarkah?"

"Di buku itu dikatakan ada orang yang pernah mengklaim jika dirinya dapat berbicara dengan orang diseberang lautan hanya dengan pikirannya. Namun tidak ada yang mempercayainya, mereka berpikir kalau orang itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian atau bahkan gila."

"Hanya itu?" Harry terlihat kecewa.

"Yah. Aku juga berpikir kalau dia mungkin gila." Lalu menambahkan, "apa ada hal khusus yang membuatmu ingin tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Eh... Tidak, kok. Aku hanya penasaran, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Seperti di film-film."

"Film?"

"Yah. Itu budaya muggle. Seperti teater, tapi film diputar di dalam bioskop atau tv."

"Oh.." kata Daphne yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Gadis Slytherin itu merupakan darah murni, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai muggle selain apa yang diajarkan orangtuanya.

"Apa kau masih ingat dibuku apa kau pernah membacanya?" tabya Harry yang ternyata masih sangat penasaran.

"Buku sejarah. Tapi aku lupa di buku sejarah apa aku membacanya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mencarinya lagi di perpustakaan."

"Tidak perlu, Daphne." Harry yang tidak ingin menyusahkan Daphne menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi, terimakasih."

Membalas senyuman Harry, Daphne kembali sibuk mengerjakan tugas transfigurasi yang diberikan Prof. McGonagall.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka sibuk mengerjakan kewajiban masing-masing.

Harry menyingkarkan sejenak rasa penasarannya. Berniat untuk mencari sendiri jawaban yang ia cari nanti. Berjanji dalam hati untuk mencari di perpustakaan nantinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya aku kembali dari hibernasi yang sangat panjang. Maaf yah, baru sekarang sempat ngepost, akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk dan terserang writer block.

Semoga masih ingat sama cerita ini.

Makasih banget yang udah komentar /peluk satu2/, saat aku baca-baca ulang komenannya, aku semangat lagi untuk ngelanjutin ff ini.

Oh yah, sepertinya cara penulisanku sedikit berubah, mungkin karena sudah lama banget.

Semoga chap depan aku bisa post dengan lebih cepat.


	5. Chapter 5 Sebuah Berita

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

 _'Teks miring'_ = percakapan dalam pikiran

"Teks biasa" = percakapan biasa

.

.

.

Koridor yang dilalui Harry terasa lembab dan gelap. Sedikit cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari obor di dinding.

Merutuki dirinya karena telah terjaga semalaman dan membuatnya terlambat, Harry mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke aula besar dan memakan sarapannya sebelum pelajaran dimulai hari itu.

Langkah kaki Harry bergema di koridor sepi yang menghubungkan ruang asrama Slytherin dengan koridor utama. Ia sangat fokus dengan langkah di depannya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya.

 _T_ _u_ _g_

Harry tersentak, dan menolehkan kepala dengan cepat.

Kosong.

Hanya ada patung dan lukisan yang biasa menghiasi dinding Hogwarts.

"Siapa itu?" Tak melihat apa-pun, ia segera kembali berjalan.

Harry ingin berbalik dan memeriksa, namun karena ia sudah terlambat, Harry harus meredam rasa penasarannya.

Harry sangat yakin jika ia mendengar sesuatu yang berbunyi tepat di samping pilar beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Namun, ia segera menyingkirkan pemikiran itu. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku', pikirnya mencoba meyakinkan diri.

Sesampai di Aula Besar, Harry mendapati murid-murid lain telah hampir menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

Dengan terburu-buru Harry segera beranjak ke arah meja Slytherin. Dilihatnya Daphne melambaikan tangan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Daphne memberikan Harry sarapannya, dan mengomelinya tentang ketepatan waktu.

"Maaf, Daphne. Aku terlambat tidur semalam," jawab Harry sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Hmm.. Tumben. Ah, apa kau melihat Theo?" Daphne meminum jus labunya dan mengamati sekali lagi meja Slytherin.

Menggelengkan kepala, Harry menjawab, "Tidak. Biasanya dia sudah selesai sarapan jam segini, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi pagi ini aku sama sekali belum melihatnya." Daphne bergumam, "Padahal dia berjanji akan mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya padaku."

Seakan telah dipanggil, perhatian keduanya teralih ke arah pintu masuk aula. Disana, berdiri orang yang kedua sahabat itu bicarakan.

Theodore Nott berjalan dengan santai menuju meja asrama Slytherin, setelah sebelumnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling aula.

Harry menatap anak itu. Ia selalu merasa aneh dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Theo. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati jika berada di dekatnya.

Dirasakannya Daphne segera berdiri dan menghampiri Theo yang baru saja duduk. Melihat Daphne yang sibuk memarahi Theo, Harry segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

.

Lima menit setelah itu, Harry telah berada di koridor menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Kali ini mereka belajar bersama dengan murid asrama Ravenclaw.

Harry duduk bersama Daphne di bagian tengah kelas. Tepat disampingnya duduk anak dengan rambut coklat bergelombang. Hermione Granger. Kebanggaan para profesor di angkatan Harry.

Merasa ada yang duduk di sampingnya, Hermione menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Harry.

Harry mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Hermione. Dilihatnya Hermione kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

Harry selalu merasa penasaran dengan gadis itu. Hermione merupakan anak yang pintar dan terlihat selalu membantu teman-temannya yang kesulitan dalam pelajaran. Namun, entah kenapa, sepertinya ia tidak memiliki teman dekat di asrama Ravenclaw. Mungkin itu karena terkadang kata-katanya sedikit tajam.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan, menatap Granger seperti itu?'_ Suara di kepalanya tiba-tiba mengagetkan Harry.

Harry menoleh ke belakang. Dan segera mengalihkan pandangan saat dilihatnya Draco menatapnya. Ia tidak ingin ada anak-anak Slytherin lain yang melihat interaksi mereka.

' _Tidak ada apa-apa, kok_ ', jawabnya.

' _Heh, apa ini. Apa seorang Potter yang terkenal mulai menyukai seseorang?'_ Mendengar kata-kata Draco, Harry mulai kesal.

' _Aku tidak menyukai siapa-pun! Lagipula tadi aku hanya sedang berpikir_.' Harry menambahkan, 'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata _seperti itu? Apa kau cemburu?_ '

Tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa, Harry segera melihat Draco melalui ujung matanya. Dilihatnya anak berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan. Dan apa itu? Apa Draco terlihat malu?

Melihat hal tersebut. Harry mulai tersenyum kecil. Padahal kata-katanya tadi hanya hal yang ia katakan secara spontan tanpa maksud apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya apa yang Harry katakan benar.

Meskipun Harry tidak tahu apa yang membuat Draco merasa cemburu, ia merasa senang . Itu berarti Draco masih peduli padanya seperti sebelum masalah mereka dimulai.

Belum sempat Harry berkata apa-apa lagi, Prof. McGonagall telah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Harry bersama murid lainnya dengan segera memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka. Memulai pelajaran yang meskipun aneh di dunia _muggle_ , namun merupakan hal yang biasa di Hogwarts.

Harry merasa senang, tanpa tahu jika mulai hari itu hidupnya yang damai di Hogwarts mulai akan terganggu.

.

Makan siang hari itu ramai seperti biasanya. Harry mengangkat gelas, meminum jus labu yang telah menjadi minuman kesukaannya sejak tiba di Hogwarts.

Sesaat setelah Harry menaruh gelas kosong tepat di depannya, burung-burung hantu segera memasuki aula. Mereka memenuhi langit-langit. Burung hantu dengan berbagai warna itu terlihat berputar-putar mencari pemilik mereka.

Ketika ia melihat burung hantu Daphne akan mendarat di meja mereka, Harry segera mengangkat piring makan siangnya. Burung hantu itu berwarna coklat bercampur hitam, jauh berbeda dengan Hedwig yang memiliki warna putih bersih. Namun keduanya memiliki keanggunan yang sama.

Daphne segera mengambil paket dari burung hantu miliknya dan tanpa kata memberikan Harry koran Daily Prophet.

Harry yang memang tidak pernah mendapat paket apa-pun, selalu meminjam koran Daphne untuk ia baca. Ia selalu tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi dalam dunia penyihir di luar Hogwarts, selain itu Harry tidak pernah bosan melihat gambar-gambar yang bergerak di halaman Daily Prophet.

Meskipun Daphne sudah memberi-tahunya jika informasi di satu-satunya koran terpopuler di Inggris itu memberikan informasi yang tidak selalu akurat, Harry tetap ingin membacanya.

Dibukanya ikatan yang melilit koran tersebut. Harry mendapati halaman pertama diisi oleh Menteri Sihir yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Ia hanya melihat halaman itu sekilas, lalu membuka halaman berikutnya.

Harry tidak suka politik. Dan bagian yang ia sukai dari koran Daily Prophet hanyalah tentang Quidditch-olahraga sihir yang paling terkenal. Jadi, segera dibalikkannya halaman koran Daily Prophet. Mencari bagian olahraga.

Saat berada di halaman keempat, sesuatu menarik perhatian Harry. Di gambar itu sekumpulan penyihir terlihat berkumpul, beberapa diantaranya mengenakan jubah coklat. Harry segera menyadari jika pakaian itu merupakan seragam auror.

Judul dengan huruf besar-besar berada di atasnya. SERANGAN OLEH PENYIHIR HITAM.

Dibacanya berita itu dengan cepat.

Sepertinya telah terjadi serangan di salah satu desa penyihir yang dilakukan oleh bekas pelahap maut. Beberapa orang terluka, namun tak ada yang berhasil tertangkap. Salah satu auror mengatakan serangan itu belum diketahui motifnya, namun ia meminta agar para penyihir yang lain lebih berhati-hati.

Entah kenapa setelah membaca berita itu Harry merasa khawatir. Ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi.

Seakan merasakan ke-khawatiran Harry, Draco kembali berbicara kepadanya. ' _Hey, kurasa itu bukan apa-apa'_ _._

Harry sedikit tersentak, dan segera melirik ke arah Draco beberapa meter di samping kanannya. Anak itu juga sedang memegang koran, tepat di halaman yang sama dengan Harry.

' _Kurasa kau benar. Tapi, entahlah Draco. Aku merasa sedikit khawatir_ ,' jawab Harry.

' _Selama kau tetap berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhmu._ '

' _Yah…_ ' kata Harry, masih merasa ragu.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Harry kembali menyibukkan diri membalik-balik koran di hadapannya, mencoba mencari hal penting yang ia lewatkan.

Ketika dikiranya Draco sudah selesai berbicara dengannya, Harry mendengar anak itu kembali berbicara. ' _Apa kau ada waktu setelah makan malam nanti?_ '

Harry mengangguk. Namun dengan cepat menyadari Draco tidak bisa melihatnya. ' _Aku sudah menyelesaikan sebagian tugas rumahku. Dan sisanya bisa dilanjutkan besok. Ada apa?'_

' _Apa kau mau bertemu?'_

' _Tentu saja,_ ' jawab Harry cepat. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco.

' _Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di samping kelas_ Charm _tepat setelah makan malam.'_

' _Okay_.' Harry tersenyum senang, tidak menyadari yang lain menatapnya aneh.

Dirasakannya Daphne menyikut pinggangnya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum sambil melihat berita seperti itu?"

Harry terdiam. Ia membalik halaman koran di tangannya. Berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi.

Untuk Daphne di sampingnya, Harry berbisik, "aku hanya mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Baiklah…" Daphne terdengar masih tidak percaya.

Makan siang setelah itu berjalan dengan damai. Meskipun masih ada beberapa murid yang terdengar bergosip mengenai penyerangan oleh Pelahap Maut, tak banyak yang memerdulikan mereka. Lagipula Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi.

Pikiran Harry sendiri telah dipenuhi tentang pertemuannya dengan Draco nanti malam. Ia segera melupakan ke-khawatirannya mengenai berita yang ia baca tadi.

Sisa hari itu berjalan dengan cukup cepat.

Ketika makan malam telah dimulai seperti biasanya di Aula Besar, Harry memakan makanannya dengan lambat.

Daphne yang memang selalu menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat segera berdiri, "Harry, aku duluan. Masih ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Kutunggu kau di asrama, okay?"

"Baiklah." Dilihatnya Daphne melambai.

Harry sengaja membuat Daphne kembali ke asrama lebih dulu. Ia tidak ingin temannya itu menanyakan banyak hal jika ia tahu Harry harus ke lantai 3 setelah ini. Dan lagi, ia sangat tidak suka jika harus berbohong kepada Daphne.

Setelah aula mulai berkurang dari para murid Hogwarts, Harry berdiri. Mengambil tas-nya, lalu segera melangkah keluar.

Draco sudah tak terlihat sejak tadi. Harry menduga Draco sudah ada di tempat pertemuan mereka.

Harry mulai berlari-lari kecil ketika mencapai koridor sambil memperbaiki letak tas di bahunya.

Ia mulai sedikit kehabisan napas setelah menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai 3. Meskipun begitu, Harry tetap mempercepat langkahnya. Harry tidak ingin tangga yang sedang dinaikinya berubah arah kembali sebelum ia mencapai tujuannya.

Harry mengamati sekitar. Tak ada siapa-pun di lantai itu. Mungkin karena sebelum memasuki tahun ajaran baru, Kepala Sekolah-Profesor Dumbledore- telah memberikan peringatan kepada mereka mengenai ruangan di lantai 3 yang terlarang untuk murid-murid tahun ini. Entah karena alasan apa.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya Draco memilih tempat ini, pikir Harry.

Harry berjalan hingga berada di samping kelas _Charm_. Mengintip ke dalam, dan hanya mendapati kursi-kursi kosong, tanpa satu-pun kehidupan.

' _Draco_ ,' panggil Harry. Ia tidak ingin bersuara, berjaga-jaga jika saja -penjaga sekolah Hogwarts- berada di sekitar situ, dan memilih menggunakan telepati mereka.

Tak ada jawaban.

Mendengus karena tak dijawab, Harry menjulurkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mengecek kelas _Charm_ , mungkin saja Draco bersembunyi di balik meja atau kursi. Meskipun ia merasa pikirannya itu amatlah bodoh.

Dengan punggung yang menghadap koridor, Harry tidak menyadari seseorang telah berada di belakangnya.

Harry merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya agak keras, membuat anak itu berteriak. Jika saja tak ada tangan yang segera menutup mulutnya, Harry yakin suaranya akan terdengar menggema di seluruh lantai 3 menara selatan ini.

"Hussh! Apa kau mau Filch menemukan kita?" Draco melihat ujung koridor di kiri-kanannya, khawatir jika tiba-tiba penjaga sekolah yang terkenal sangat senang menghukum murid itu muncul, memergoki mereka.

Harry berpikir untuk menggigit tangan Draco, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya menatap Draco dengan tajam, dan menarik tangan anak berambut pirang itu dari mulutnya. "Kau mengagetkanku. Jadi kurasa itu salahmu."

"Yah yah." Dilihatnya Draco memutar matanya.

Terkadang Harry merasa sangat kesal dengan tingkah Draco. Pada saat-saat itu ia akan berpikir mengapa ia tetap mau berteman dengan anak yang arogan seperti itu. Namun pikiran itu segera tersingkirkan oleh memori tentang sifat Draco yang lain.

Draco memang arogan dan sering membuatnya kesal. Tetapi terkadang ia akan menjadi seorang yang amat perhatian, dan membantu Harry jika ia terlibat masalah. Seperti saat ia masih berada di rumah Paman dan Bibinya.

Draco memegang pergelangan tangan Harry, dan segera menarik anak berkacamata itu menjauhi kelas _Charm_.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Harry, membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Draco.

"Mencari kelas kosong. Aku tahu ada kelas yang tak terpakai di sekitar sini. Ah.. Ini dia." Draco membuka pintu kelas yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi debu yang bertebaran. Sarang laba-laba memenuhi sudut-sudut jendela. Bangku-bangku rusak terlihat menutupi dinding-dinding ruangan.

Harry melihat Draco mengambil tongkatnya dan menggumamkan mantra. Bangku yang berada di ujung ruangan tepat di depan jendela seketika terbebas dari debu. Draco segera duduk, dan menarik Harry untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Harry dapat melihat lapangan Quidditch dari tempatnya berada beserta ujung dari Hutan Terlarang. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah Draco, dan melihat anak itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Terakhir kali mereka berdua seperti ini adalah sesaat sebelum libur natal dimulai. Sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit.

Draco kembali menghadap ke depan. "Apa berita itu masih mengganggumu?"

Ah.. Berita itu.

Harry sebenarnya telah melupakan hal yang dibacanya karena terlalu senang akan bertemu dengan Draco. Namun karena sudah diingatkan, Harry tidak bisa lagi menutupi kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya.

"Sedikit," jawab Harry.

"Tenang saja. Selain karena kita berada di Hogwarts, aku juga akan mengamati anak-anak Slytherin yang lainnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa mencari sedikit informasi."

Hal inilah yang selalu disukai Harry dari Draco. Meskipun kata-katanya terkadang sarkastik, namun ia mampu membuat Harry merasa aman dan tidak sendirian.

"Okay." Harry memberikan Draco senyum terbaiknya, membuat anak itu berbalik dengan sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Harry berkedip. Tidak menyadari akan mendapatkan respon seperti itu.

"Sudahlah. Yang jelas, mengapa kau menatap si Granger itu saat pelajaran Transfigurasi?" Draco sedikit membentak.

Mungkin itu caranya untuk menutupi rasa malu-nya, pikir Harry. Ia tersenyum kecil. Tidak menyangka jika cowok yang dikatakan dingin oleh para murid Hogwarts yang lain memiliki sifat seperti itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya berpikir," Harry segera menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Membuat Draco terlihat sedikit lebih tenang.

Mereka berakhir membicarakan segala hal yang telah mereka lewatkan selama ini. Mulai dari tugas-tugas mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan di luar kelas, dan yang lainnya.

Harry merasa damai. Berharap agar kesempatan seperti ini akan datang lagi di hari-hari berikutnya.

tbc

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
